Back to That Night
by Kiibun
Summary: Its been 7 years, Sarah is tired and a song Sarah is likely not to forget is playing on the radio. With a surprise visit from Jareth, who knows what might happen? ONE-SHOT that might become a chapter fic! Depends on the views! :  Rated K  for a few words!


Okay! My very first Fic on here! Not to mention its a Song Fic! :) I hope you guys like it! I apologize if there is any grammar/spelling errors, I went through it and checked it to the best of my ability

The song is 'Back to December' by Taylor Swift, all rights of the song go to her.

The Labyrinth and its characters are owned by Dennis Lee and Jim Henson, all rights go to them.

The rest is owned by me :)

~o~o~o~o~

Oh! And just a little before hand note! Sarah is 22, so its been about 7 years since she has run the labyrinth. She is a director at the local Theatre because although she wanted to be the heroine in the fairytale plays, it doesn't give her any satisfaction ever since she experience the real thing. Though being a director doesn't leave her a lot of money, so forgive me if I make her sound a bit poor in here! :D

~o~o~o~o~

It had been a long day today. The actors at the theatre honestly have no idea how hard it is to work when people refuse to remember their lines. Sarah sighed and walked into the kitchen and turned on the radio.

**I'm so glad you made time to see me  
>How's life? Tell me, how's your family?<br>I haven't seen them in a while**

Not this song, Sarah thought, again. This damned song always reminded her of...him...She hadn't seen head nor tail of the Goblin King since that night. She often wondered how he was, and how her friends and the goblins were. But she refused to call on them anymore. I am an adult now, Sarah thought, and I don't need to call on fairytale things any longer.

**You've been good, busier than ever  
>We small talk, work and the weather<br>Your guard is up, and I know why**

"I hope they are okay," Sarah muttered as she stood and walked over to the fridge. Opening it to reveal a sorry sight. Even the plays she directed couldn't provide enough money to keep her shelves full of food. The only thing she could afford was a case of water, a loaf of bread, peanut butter and jelly. What a wonderfully balanced meal.

**Because the last time you saw me  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind<br>You gave me roses, and I left them there to die**

"Well aren't you lucky, your guy gave you roses..." Sarah laughed as she made a sandwich, "The last time I saw the Goblin King he offered me my dreams, and I left them there in the underground." As she grabbed a bottle of water she turned and retreated to the kitchen table and sat down.

**So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December all the time  
><strong>

Sarah sat down the sandwich and looked out the window. If she had looked closely enough she would have saw the owl perched in the tree, but she didn't. "If I could see the Goblin King again I would..." she muttered under her breath, "I would say sorry about that night..." Forgetting the thought she picked up her sandwich and took a bite, sighing as she chewed. She was starting to get tired of peanut butter and jelly.

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
>I go back to December all the time<strong>

She felt her eyes start to burn as she swallowed the bite of sandwich in her mouth. Sarah opened her mouth but shut it as a tear escaped her eye. Suddenly she couldn't stop them as they fell one after another.

"I would go back to that night and make everything all right," Sarah cried hopelessly, "I didn't know Toby's freedom would leave me missing you so much!"

~o~o~o~o~

Jareth stared at Sarah through the window, helpless to help unless she called upon him. How he hated seeing her cry so. Her words had struck him deeply though, he didn't realize she felt that way. 'I would go back to that night and make everything all right...I didn't know Toby's freedom would leave me missing you so much!' It took a second to sink in. She missed him and if she could she would have accepted his offer!

~o~o~o~o~

Sarah dried her eyes and opened up her water, taking a big gulp. She wiped her mouth and got up to throw away the sandwich. There was no way she could finish it now. Slowly she dragged her feet back to the table to sit down.

**These days, I haven't been sleeping  
>Staying up, playing back myself leaving<br>When your birthday passed, and I didn't call**

**Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times**  
><strong>I watched you laughing from the passenger side<strong>  
><strong>And realized I loved you in the fall<strong>

**And then the cold came, the dark days**  
><strong>When fear crept into my mind<strong>  
><strong>You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye<strong>

Sarah let the words sink in as she stared out of the window again, and again not noticing the white barn owl in the tree. She was instead focused on the stars. The stars reminded her of the ballroom. Back when she ran the labyrinth the Goblin King drugged a peach and sent her to an enchanting ballroom, where they danced to a song she could not remember. She used to be furious at the thought, but soon noticed the sweet and loving side behind it. He had indeed gave her all of his love and all she did was give him a goodbye. 'You have no power over me...' she had said and now she noticed what a load of crap that was. He had a lot of power over her...not that she would ever admit that to him.

**So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December all the time**

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
>I go back to December all the time <strong>

She missed him, more than he would ever know. She missed the loose poet shirt and his tight...oh so tight...breeches. His knee high boots and leather gloved hands. She missed his wild blonde hair and the way she felt when his mismatched eyes gazed upon her. She even missed the smirk he wore upon his gorgeous angular face.

**I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
>So good to me, so right<br>And how you held me in your arms that September night  
>The first time you ever saw me cry<strong>

**Maybe this is wishful thinking**  
><strong>Probably mindless dreaming<strong>  
><strong>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right<strong>

**I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't**  
><strong>So if the chain is on your door, I understand<strong>

"I promise, Goblin King where ever you may be, that if you ever loved me again, I would love you right..." She stated as her gaze shifted from the stars to the tree. Now she gazed intently upon the branches and saw nothing. For the owl was no longer there, she did not see him.

**This is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December **

~o~o~o~o~

Did he hear her correctly? Did she really just say what he thought she said? Yes! He was sure of it! She said she would love him! And without another thought disappeared from the tree, only to reappear in her kitchen.

~o~o~o~o~

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<br>I go back to December all the time, all the time **

What was that, she thought as she heard the sound of foot steps behind her. As she turned around she nearly fell out of her chair when she became face to face with the Goblin King.

"G...Goblin King!" She gasped as she stared wide eyed at him. He smirked at her and shook his head at her.

"Please, love, call me Jareth." He spoke calmly glancing across her kitchen. My kingdom as great, he thought, ya right.

"What are you doing here Jareth..." She said as she stood up and backed away from him, "I didn't call you."

"Of course not love, but you gave the general idea. Wasn't it you indeed who said 'I promise, Goblin King where ever you may be, that if you ever loved me again, I would love you right'?" he said with a gentle smile, all traces of the smirk gone.

"How did you..." She started, as she glanced at his smile then up to his eyes. How soft and loving they appeared. She couldn't lie to him.

"Yes, I did say that."

"Glad to hear I wasn't mistaken." He said and took a step toward her, placing a hand to her cheek, "But sadly you are."

Sarah sudden was taken aback. Was he taking revenge by turning down her love the way she had done to him a long time ago? She tried to pull away but his other arm snaked around her and pulled her close to him. His hand pulling her chin up, as to look into her emerald eyes.

"Your only mistake, precious, is that I never stopped loving you..."

And as the words left his mouth he pressed his lips to hers. A soft kiss, yet filled with the passion from the many years they had spent alone, yearning for the touch of one another. Only to soon did he pull away, just to utter a few words.

"I don't intend on being turned down as I was before...so how about I court you before I take you back to the underground to be my bride?"

Sarah could only laugh and nod as she pulled him down for another kiss. One that he could not deny.

~o~o~o~o~

Well there you have it! This one-shot took me a while! :) It was fun to right though. I hope you review! Seriously, I need them to survive! :)


End file.
